Remember me?
by goldenfeather334
Summary: Harry Potter has no clue what's going on. After an Auror mission goes awfully wrong, he finds himself in a hospital bed, surrounded by people who he has no recollection of. Except, Harry does remember something. When this is revealed,what does Hermione decide to do? Send in Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter has no clue what's going on. After an Auror mission goes awfully wrong, he finds himself in a hospital bed, surrounded by people who he has no recollection of. Except, Harry does remember something. When this is revealed,what does Hermione decide to do? Send in Draco Malfoy.

Loosely based on the Vow.

Harry squinted uncomfortably as his eyes slowly opened, his vision being taken over by the insanely white room he was in. As his vision came too, he looked around warily. Where the hell was he?  
He spotted the blurry outline of his glasses sitting on the small brown table next to him, nestled next to an extremely unattractive potted plant.  
As he finally regained the ability to see again, he found this still didn't help.  
He looked around the room. He could already tell he was in a hospital, judging by the funny smell of anaesthetics and the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. There were no other beds in this room, just his. It all seemed scarily quiet. He tried to get out of bed, but was met with a sensation of sharp pains which made him lie back down, limp as ever.  
And that's when it began.  
He heard then before he saw them.  
The dull noise of a ramble of footsteps made Harry recoil. They got closer, and closer, until-

" Harry!"  
Harry gasped slightly as someone threw their arms around him tightly. " Oh my god Harry, thank Merlin your awake! We were all so worried about you! We've all been here, every single day! But, don't even ask about the potted plant, Luna says it brings good luck, Merlin knows we needed it!"  
Harry took a deep breath when the tight hug he had been wrapped in finally disappeared, and he fixed his glasses so they were straight. He was silent for a minute, as was everyone else in the room. They were all beaming down at him, expecting him to say something.  
Harry let out a nervous cough, and sat up slightly.  
" I'm really sorry, but... Who are you all?"  
-

It was an hour later, when all of Harry's visitors were scattered around the room, sitting on chairs, all looking grave. The doctor had just been in, and explained Harry's situation. He'd started from the fact he was an Auror, which he already knew. He'd been on a mission to try and ambush some of the last remaining death eaters, which he vaguely remembered. It had gone horribly wrong. Apparently one of the Aurors let their concealment charm down. Harry could remember that. He could see the blurry outline of a man, in deep black robes, shouting. He was scared, and angry. He had been talking quickly, trying to get a point across.  
That was when the memories stopped.  
Apparently he had been stunned, and thrown back against a brick wall, causing a brain injury.  
That would be why he's been diagnosed with Amnesia.  
" So.. Your Hermione?"  
The bushy haired girl sitting on a chair next to him smiled and squeezed his hand.  
" That's right Harry!".  
Harry nodded his head slowly.  
" Your... Ronald?". He gestured to the red haired boy sitting at the foot of the bed, hands clasped in his lap. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. " Ron mate. You call me Ron."  
Harry swallowed.  
" Luna?"  
The girl with the long blonde hair and strange earrings smiled.  
" Neville?"  
The dark haired boy nodded, sadly.  
Harry turned to face the red haired girl, who stood in the corner, hugging herself.  
" And... Jenny?".  
The whole room seemed to freeze.  
" Ginny, Harry. It's Ginny." And with that, the girl let out a sob and fled the room.  
Harry looked down at the floor, guilt filling him up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy, Neville, quickly go to follow the crying girl.  
The girl next- Hermione, squeezed his hand comfortingly again.  
" It's ok, Harry. It's ok."  
Harry sniffed.  
" So, tell me everything you can remember. All the memories."  
Harry bit his lip.  
" I can remember everything very clearly... Up until I was in hogwarts."  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and took a shaky breath.  
" So you can't remember anything, about any of us?".  
He could tell she was holding her breath.  
" I can remember glimpses.." He offered.  
" I see your faces, in my head. Briefly. But then it's gone." He snapped his fingers for effect.  
Hermione sighed, and leaned back in her chair.  
Ron looked over at her, and got up, to squeeze her shoulder.  
" It'll be alright Harry. Just you wait and see."  
He smiled slightly at the other boy, even though no one could tell that he would be all right.  
Harry sighed.  
It was at that moment that his Doctor reappeared, followed by Neville, and Ginny. Ginny was shaking slightly, her eyes big, red and puffy. Harry felt awful.  
" Hello, everyone. Mr Potter."  
Luna smiled dreamily.  
" Hello, ."  
The man nodded.  
definitely was old. He had dark hair, that had mostly turned grey, which was combed into a neat, official parting. His face was covered in little creases, wrinkles. His eyes however, where a welcoming brown, that twinkled and glistened in the light.  
took out his clipboard, and faced Harry.  
" So, . How are you feeling?". He looked up at Harry.  
Harry smiled sheepishly.  
" Still an awful headache."  
His doctor raised his eyebrows while he wrote.  
" Well, that would be expected yes."  
He saw the red haired boy try to suppress a slight smirk, but the sad look on his face eventually snuffed that out.  
" Have you remembered anything else particularly significant?".  
Harry shook his head.  
More scribbling.  
" Well, , we're going to have to keep you here for a little while, so we can study the brain injury. So, as I said before, we can't say how long your amnesia will last." He looked up, his eyes turning serious.  
He heard Ginny gasp slightly, and he looked over at her, trying to give her a comforting smile, even though he had no clue who she was. She nodded at him slightly.  
eventually stopped scribbling, and looked up at everyone in the room.  
" I'm afraid you'll all need to go. Mr Potter needs his rest, but I'd strongly advise you to come back tomorrow. Bring something that could possibly spark his memory. Something that connects the two of you."  
Everyone nodded as they all stood up, giving Harry pats on the back and encouraging comments as they left. He watched them all file out, and his eyes landed on Hermione and his Doctor at the back, talking in a slightly hushed tone.  
" Hermione?".  
Hermione turned around, as did his doctor, as Harry called after her.  
" Yeah?".  
She looked hopefully at him.  
Harry coughed.  
" Um..., well.."  
Hermione and waited patiently.  
" Where's Draco?". He blurted out.

Draco Malfoy plastered on a fake grin as he listened to the absolute drivel that was coming from the man in front of him. He pretended to be interested in what he was saying by nodding along, when in reality, he really needed this man out of his flat.  
It wasn't that the man was unattractive or anything. Pretty well toned muscles, high cheekbones, green eyes, dark hair.  
He just... Wasn't for him.  
" And wow, you must hear about the time Fields and I bumped into Connors at a pub.."  
Draco's eyes flickered up to the large grandfather clock to the right of him. He took a sip of whiskey, and decided it was time.  
" Wow, is that the time?". He spluttered, feigning surprise.  
" I am so sorry Mark, I completely forgot, the ministry asked me to take a look at these notes for tomorrow, and I completely forgot."  
Mark raised his eyebrows slightly, but smiled at him.  
" Ah well. A story for another time perhaps?". He suggested.  
Draco tried not to grimace.  
" Yes, of course. Let me take your glass, I'll show you out."  
He widened his eyes as Draco quickly bundled him towards the door. When they reached it, however Mark stopped.  
" Well... I'll call you." He smiled, his eyes flickered towards Draco's lips, and he fought the urge to laugh in his face.  
" Yeah, ok."  
He opened the door and gently pushed the man out, before quickly closing the door so he couldn't say another word.  
He took a deep breath and exhaled, exasperated. Draco leaned against the door. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing yet again.  
All he seemed to do lately was sigh.  
Draco jumped at he heard a particularly annoying tune begin to play, and groaned yet again as he realised it was his phone.  
" Stupid muggle invention." he mumbled. Why had he ever purchased it?  
He grabbed it out of his pocket and pressed the accept call button.  
" Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking."  
He paused for a moment, before smirking.  
" Ah Granger! I've not heard from you, in what? Two years was it? To what do I owe this pleasure?".  
The smirk quickly vanished of his face as the voice at the other end of the phone spoke.  
" You need me to do WHAT? Don't be ridiculous. Oh, by all means, put him on if you must!". Draco snapped.  
He waited as the phone was handed over to someone else.  
" Yes. Alright. I see. You need me now? Well I suppose... Yes. Fine. Will do. I guess I'll be there as soon as."  
Draco hissed in annoyance as he hung up the phone.  
Wasn't this night turning out to be fantastic?  
-

Draco couldn't help but feel the urge to sprint towards the receptionists desk as he walked down the narrow hall of . He swallowed nervously as he approached the receptionist, a young looking girl, who seemed more interested in studying her nails than doing her job.  
" Hello, how can I help you?". She said unemotionally, without even looking up. Draco scowled.  
" I'm here to see Harry. Harry Potter?".  
The receptionist sighed, and finally looked up at him. A faint bit of recognition flashed in her eyes, but she didn't show that she knew who he was.  
" Sorry, has a strict permitted visitors only on ."  
He sighed, wringing his hands out.  
" Well, I guess.. Going by what said, I should be on that list."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
" Well, can I have your name and relation to the patient?".  
Draco pulled at his collar, and sighed.  
" Draco Malfoy. And, I suppose... " He sighed as the girl looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips.  
He sneered at her as he pulled himself together.  
" I'm Draco Malfoy, and I guess I'll be down as Harry Potters husband."

So yeah! Please give feedback, I may continue on this story, if you would like me to, please review! Constructive criticism welcomed!  
- GoldenFeather


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Note: So, when I said this story was loosely based on the vow, it's very loosely based. I have taken some ideas from the film, and this story was inspired by it. To all of you who have seen the vow, this story doesn't have much resemblance, but I decided to write this as the film made me think up this plot of Harry having amnesia. Any questions, feel free to leave them in the review section, or give me a mail

_" No way Potter. I don't ice skate." Draco sneered. The dark haired boy laughed, throwing his head back slightly. He looked out over the large lake that had completely frozen over, a sudden urge of excitement pulsing through him. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured the pair of scruffy, old trainers he was wearing into shiny, red ice skates. He glided onto the ice, and spun towards Draco, holding his hand out. The blonde boy folded his arms across his chest, and shook his head. " No. Go get Weasley or Granger to join you."  
Harry's eyes fleeted over to the other side of the lake. Hermione and Ron were messing about in the snow, their loud laughter clearly audible from where he was standing.  
He looked at Draco, and pouted.  
Draco closed his eyes. " No, you can't do that. No, no no!".  
He groaned the last word as Harry transfigured Draco's smart, winter boots, and quickly pulled him on to the ice.  
" Potter!", He gasped as he struggled to keep still. Harry chuckled.  
" It's ok, I'll guide you."  
He heard Draco snort slightly, but he reluctantly put his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
" Right. Just follow my lead."  
Everything was going well for the next 30 seconds, as they glided steadily across the ice.  
" Oh my.. I'm doing it! I'm actually-".  
Draco shouldn't have become so confident so quickly. As he excitedly babbled along, he lost his footing.  
" Ah, ah! Harry!".  
With a slicing noise of Ice skate on ice, both boys came tumbling down, Draco lying on top of Harry.  
Harry started to laugh, but was cut short when his eyes met Draco's.  
He turned his head slightly, to see that Ron and Hermione were gone, then looked back. Draco swallowed nervously. Harry bit back a grin.  
" Well.. This is cosy." Draco muttered.  
Harry bit his lip.  
" You called me Harry." He whispered.  
Draco closed his eyed, and pursed his lips.  
" I did? Slip of the tongue, obviously."  
Harry smirked.  
" You called me Harry,".  
He leaned up slightly, so his lips were nearly touching his ear. He brushed a lock of white, blonde hair away from his face.  
" Draco". He breathed.  
Draco slowly turned his head. Harry's eyes slowly locked into Draco's clear, grey ones. All that could be heard was the two boys breathing, heavily. Draco's eyes flickered to Harry's lips, and he leaned forward. Harry closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was abou-_

Harry jolted awake, sitting up in his bed in a panic. What the hell just happened? He took a deep breath, wiped the sweat from his brow and immediately reached for his glasses. Why had the dream, memory, whatever it was, ended so abruptly? He groaned in could hear voices out side his room, talking quietly. Obviously trying not to wake him. He didn't really take much notice of them, the only thing he was concerned about was the awful pain in his head. He brought his fingers to his temples, trying to massage them soothingly. He sighed slightly, at the tiny bit of relief it gave him. His mind wandered back to the dream. That blonde guy, was obviously Draco. He had no idea how he remembered him at all. Why could he not remember any of his friends, but he remembered Draco? He remembered last night, the jolting feeling he had in the out of his stomach when he asked Hermione where Draco was. Where had that even come from? After he had asked, the memories about him and all kind of clicked together to form a kind of montage. The first time they met, in Hogwarts. Hermione, punching him in the face outside the school. Glimpses of all the times they had argued. The time when Harry had accidentally nearly killed him with Sectumsempra. Malfoy Manor, when he had been captured and Draco didn't identify him. Saving Draco from the fire in the Room of requirement. Talking to Ron and Hermione about him. And now, the ice skating memory.  
Harry flopped back down on the bed, mentally exhausted.  
He must have drifted off back to sleep, as the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by a quiet knock at the door.  
Harry shuffled in his bed nervously as approached him, hands in the pockets of his long white coat.  
" Hello, Harry."  
Harry shot him a half smile.  
pulled over one of the little foldable chairs that sat in the corners of the room, and plonked himself down beside Harry's bed. He placed his hands on his knees, before speaking once more.  
" I need to ask you a few qulestions. About.. You're memory."  
Harry nodded.  
" First, I need you to tell me everything you remember about yourself. Only what you remember mind, not what anyone else had told you."  
pulled out his clipboard again, waiting for Harry to speak. Harry took a deep breath.  
" My name is Harry James Potter. My dad is James Potter, my mother is Lily Potter. Both are dead. They were killed by Lord Voldemort."  
He waited for the doctor to finish scribbling before continuing.  
" So you remember Voldemort?".  
Harry nodded.  
" I remember glimpses of our meetings. I remember killing him at The Battle Of Hogwarts."  
The doctor nodded, before letting Harry continue.  
" Since their death, I've lived with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, my cousin. We live in England, Surrey, Little Whinging, number 4 privet drive. I know I'm an Auror, and work at the ministry."  
The doctor nodded.  
" The rest of my memory is just little flashes really. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Would you like to hear them too?".  
Dr Reed nodded.  
Harry grimaced.  
" I vaguely remember Ron and Hermione. A memory came back to me while I was asleep last night. We were all out on this huge, frozen lake. Me, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Me and Draco were ice skating."  
Harry didn't want to add the fact that he and Draco may or may not have kissed.  
The doctor smiled.  
" Well, at least that's a start! Now Harry,". He lowered his voice slightly.  
" Can you tell me everything you remember about Draco Malfoy?".  
Harry nodded, and bit his lip.  
" Again, I remember little flashes. Tiny memory's. The lake one has been the biggest yet. I remember meeting Draco at Hogwarts. I remember the time Hermione punched him in the face. I remember little pieces of all the times we had argued, which happened a lot." Harry smirked slightly.  
" I remember the time I found him crying in the bathroom. That was when I accidentally almost killed him."  
He looked down, feeling guilty.  
" Carry on,". The doctor prompted.  
Harry looked back up.  
" I remember when I was captured and took to Malfoy Manor. Draco knew who I was, but he didn't identify me. I remember saving him from the room of requirement, when it caught on fire. I remember talking to Ron and Hermione about him. I know that was after the battle though. A while after."  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temples again.  
bit his lip.  
" So, you remember nothing about you and 's relationship?"  
Harry's eyes bolted up to meet , panic filling him.  
" Relationship? I don't really think we had one. I suppose we must have been friends, according to the lake memory".  
Harry tried to avert his gaze, hoping he would buy his lie. Harry had no clue what was going on, he didn't want anyone to know he remembered this ' could be kiss'. What if it was a memory no one was meant to see?  
sighed.  
" So why did you ask where Draco was?".  
Harry paused.  
" To be honest, I really don't know. He was just the first name that popped into my head."  
" So, nothing significant about him?".  
Harry shook his head, sighing.  
" I don't think so. He's just, Draco I suppose."

Draco had took off. Again.  
Draco knew he had to stop running away from Harry. But he could never stop running from that boy.  
It had been his words that made him run. He was waiting outside the hospital room, for the doctor to let him in, when he heard Harry's voice. It was still echoing around his head, Harry and the doctors conversation.

_" So, you remember nothing about you and 's relationship?"_

_" Relationship? I don't really think we had one. I suppose we must have been friends, according to the lake memory"._

_" So, nothing significant about him?"._

_" I don't think so. He's just, Draco I suppose."_

Just Draco. That's him all right.  
He sat down wearily on the nearest hospital chair and put his head in his hands, grasping at his hair.  
Harry's words always had an effect on him. He remembered the last time he had properly spoken to Harry. The last time they'd been alone together.

_Draco stood, in the kitchen, hands clasped around the small whiskey glass. He was standing, looking out of the window, staring at the scenery.  
Muggle London, he thought, isn't that ugly.  
He heard the front door open and close, and footsteps come his way. He still didn't turn around.  
It was was a minute later when he heard breathing, and saw Harry's reflection in the window. Leaning against the door frame, looking exhausted.  
Draco still didn't turn around.  
There was a long pause, before Harry spoke.  
" So, who's better then?".  
Draco whipped around, to see Harry, holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
" What?". He choked out.  
Harry smirked, all though it was clear he didn't find this funny.  
" Who's better Draco?",  
He paused as he slid the piece of paper along the kitchen table. Draco looked at it, and his heart stopped.  
" Me, or Blaise Zabini?".  
His eyes were glued to the image in front if him. Blaise was very close to Draco, and he watched as photograph Draco and Blaise leaned in, so close they almost became one. Blaise put his hand on Draco's cheek, caressing it. Draco placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder.  
" Who gave you this?". He said in a shaky voice, looking at Harry.  
Harry averted his gaze.  
" Does it really matter?".  
" WHO GAVE YOU THIS?!". He yelled, so loudly that the silence that follow was so vast you could hear a pin drop.  
Harry dropped his arms to his sides.  
" Miller." He said quietly.  
Draco narrowed his eyes.  
He hated Miller, Harry's Auror partner, with a burning passion  
" Well, Harry, I suppose I could say the same to you too, couldn't I?".  
Harry's head had snapped up.  
" Excuse me? It's not me that's cheating." He spat.  
Draco laughed an awful sounding laugh.  
" Yeah right. You and Miller have been at it for months."  
Harry took a step forward.  
" We have not, you bastard!"  
" Well then why did he give you this photo?". Draco sneered.  
" Because unlike you, maybe he actually bloody well gives a damn about my feelings!". Harry shouted.  
Draco was silent.  
He put his glass down on the table.  
" I'm out of here."  
Harry snorted.  
" Whatever, you go crying back to Blaise. Maybe he'll give you a comforting shag!".  
Draco guffawed.  
" Yeah? Well good luck trying to get Millers head out of his arse so you can get some again!". Draco marched toward the door, grabbing his coat.  
" Oh, Fuck you, Malfoy!". Harry spat.  
" Up yours, Potter!". Draco bellowed before slamming the door shut._

" ?". A sweet polite voice interrupted his dark thoughts, thank god. If he kept his mind on this train of thought, he would have torn his hair out.  
Draco looked up to see a woman, wearing a long, white coat, who looked about the same age as him. Long, black shiny hair, petite figure, dark eyes...  
" Cho Chang." He said wearily.  
Cho smiled sweetly.  
" It's Healer Chang, nowadays. You know, nurses nurse, healers heal, doctors.. doctor." She smirked.  
Draco nodded.  
" Anyway, I've been sent here. To collect you. I'm helping out with Harry." She beamed.  
Draco couldn't contain his scowl.  
He and Cho had never really gotten on when it came to Harry, her being his long time crush before Draco came onto the scene. There had been many raised wands and stern words between the pair of them.  
Cho caught his look, and chuckled slightly.  
" Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. I'm an engaged woman, thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out as she held out her hand, showing a glistening wedding ring.  
Draco stood up, brushing his legs down of dust.  
" Well, congratulations. Who's the lucky man?". He followed Cho as she walked back the way he had just come, beckoning for him to follow.  
" Michael Corner."  
She grinned.  
Draco nodded, and they walked in silence for a moment, before Draco gave in, and asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd received the call from Hermione three hours ago.  
" So.. How is he then?".  
Cho gave him a sad smile.  
" Not too great, I'm afraid."  
Draco looked at his feet.  
Cho stopped, only a little bit away from Harry's room. She hugged her clipboard to her chest.  
" Auror mission went wrong. Nasty business really. One of the Auror's concealment charms were let down. Harry was hit by an awfully strong stunning spell. Whacked his head of a wall. Brain injury."  
Draco closed his eyes, and took a shaky breath.  
He opened his eyes as Cho touched his hand.  
" So.."  
Cho sighed.  
" Amnesia. Can't remember anything after he joined Hogwarts. Except-".  
She paused, and gestured to Draco.  
" You. As you know, he asked Hermione about you. She called you, and here we are."  
Draco bit his lip.  
" What exactly does he.."  
" Remember about you? Not much. He just.. knows you. Your familiar to him."  
He nodded.  
Cho gave him a sympathetic look.  
" Harry's memory is in a state that he doesn't remember much good things. Or bad things."  
She squeezed his hand.  
" Whatever happened between you and Harry, Draco, it's natural for you to still care. Ok?".  
Draco gave her a small smile.  
" Shall we go in then?".  
He followed Cho into the hospital room, but lingered at the door.  
" Alright Harry?". She said cheerily, as she walked towards Harry's bed, to take away the empty water glass.  
Draco couldn't take his eyes of the bed. Harry looked so... tired. So drained. It pained him to see Harry look like this. So.. vulnerable.  
Draco's breath hitched as Harry's eyes landed on him.  
His green eyes widened as they landed on Draco. He opened his mouth to speak, as Draco leaned against the door.  
" Hello, Potter. Remember me?".

Sorry, I tend to go on a bit. You'll hear more about the marriage thing next chapter. Again, please review. Constructive criticism welcomed.  
Also, a question: Are there any songs that remind you of Drarry?  
Any questions either review, or message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could feel his heart begin to race as his eyes landed on the blonde at the door. He was leaning against the door, almost casually, but Harry could tell he wasn't at ease at all.  
" Your- your Draco." He said shakily, pointing at him. He immediately dropped his arm, feeling embarrassed at how much he had sounded like a 4 year old when he had done that.  
The other man didn't smirk, even though Harry had a feeling that he might. He just pushed his hair back with one hand, and looked at the healer he had came to know as Cho Chang.  
She gave him a smile, and gestured to him to come in.  
" So, Harry, this is . Do you.." She paused, as she thought of what to say.  
" Remember him?". She finally said.  
Harry nodded.  
" Kind of.. I.." He put his head in his hands.  
He looked up when he felt a hand on his neck.  
" Now, come on Harry, don't worry. This remembering thing just takes a little time." Cho said softly, pulling him into a hug. Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat, trying to keep at bay the tears that were threatening to come.  
Cho stood up, and spun around towards Draco.  
" I'll just leave you two to it then. I'll be just down the hall, so shout if you need anything."  
And with that, she was gone.  
There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Harry spoke.  
" So... I guess you better sit down."  
Draco nodded, and gently plopped himself down on the chair next to Harry's bed. Draco took a deep breath, before speaking again.  
" So, what exactly do you remember about me?".  
Harry gave him a half smile.  
" Well, not much to be honest. I just knew, when I was in that hospital room, that someone was missing. That someone should have been there. And I guess it was you."  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up.  
" I remember something else too. We were at this big lake. Me, you, Ron and Hermione. We were ice skating and..." He trailed off, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.  
Draco smirked.  
" We kissed?".  
Harry's head snapped around to look at Draco.  
" We.. kissed."  
Draco nodded.  
" That was the first time."  
Harry nodded numbly.  
Draco sighed.  
" Look, let's cut the crap. You want to know, what it is about me that made you remember me, and not anyone else, right?".  
Harry nodded quickly, clasping at the bed covers so tightly his knuckles were turning white.  
" Well... I suppose I should start from the beginning."  
Harry nodded, again. He couldn't seem to form words at this point, forget about actually coherent sentences.  
" You and me Harry? We hated each other at school. _Loathed_ each other in fact."  
Harry's eyes widened.  
" Why would I hate you?". He said, shocked.  
Draco laughed slightly.  
" Because I was a twat, that's why."  
Harry couldn't help but smile at that.  
" Anyway, I stopped hating you in fifth year. I realised it was quite a thin line between love and hate."  
Harry swallowed nervously.  
Draco shook his head.  
" It wasn't love, then, obviously. Just a crush. I'm not that drastic. You were completely oblivious. So was I for the most part. I had a lot to deal with at that point, and being gay wasn't really what I needed."  
Harry felt a nervous flutter in his stomach.  
" Life went on, after that. There was the war, but you don't like to talk about that. Neither do I. It wasn't until about two years after the war when I next properly had contact with you. You sent me an owl, completely out of the blue. You sent my wand back."  
" Why did I have your wand?". Harry spluttered.  
Draco smiled slightly.  
" It was the war, your wand broke. You needed a wand, you took mine."  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
" But you would have needed one too?".  
Draco shook his head.  
" I made do with another wand. And besides, you definitely needed one more than me."  
Harry sighed.  
" Anyway, after you sent me my wand, we had much more contact. It started with just letters, then we met up for drinks once a week. We became good friends, believe it or not."  
Harry bit his lip.  
" My brain isn't really giving me any reasons not to believe it."  
Draco nodded, looking blank for a moment.  
" Right.. Yeah.."  
He coughed slightly, before continuing.  
" It was about a year and a half after we became friends, when we... Kissed. For the first time." Draco looked around the room awkwardly.  
Harry eyes lit up slightly.  
" At the frozen lake! Ice skating!".  
Draco's grey eyes darted up to meet Harry's.  
" Yeah. Like you said before. You knew that already."  
Harry nodded excitedly.  
" Yeah! Just that though, but I had like a memory, dream thing last night. I remember!".  
A grin broke out across Draco's face.  
" That's... That's great, Harry."  
He trailed off as the grin dissolved.  
Harry blinked.  
" What? What's wrong?".  
Draco swallowed.  
" After the kiss, we dated for around a year. Then I proposed."  
Harry's eyes widened, and he looked down at his hands, that were clinging onto the bed sheet. No ring.  
He looked up at the blonde man, confused.  
Draco looked down at the floor.  
" We married six months later. We were together for three years. We were happy. I think."  
Harry's face softened in sadness.  
" What happened?".  
Draco took a shaky breath.  
" You were sent a picture.. Of me. And another man."  
Draco's heart nearly broke again at the look of pure sadness, and confusion on Harry's face.  
" W-what?". He stuttered.  
" The man that gave it to you was the man that I thought you were having an affair with."  
Harry's squeezed his eyes shut.  
" Harry? What's happening?".  
Harry kept his eyes closed.  
" You cheated on me. You came here.. To remind me about that?",  
Draco stayed silent.  
" I can't remember anything. I can't remember my best friends, my school life, nothing! And you thought it was appropriate to give me that memory back?",  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted.  
" I can't remember. I can't remember what happened, but I can remember how it felt."  
Draco took a step back.  
" Hurt.." Harry whispered.  
" Pain.."  
" Betrayal..."  
" Anger..."  
" Love..."  
When Harry opened his eyes again, Draco was gone.  
_

Pounding. That's all Draco could hear in his heard. Thud, thud, thud, like a drum. He was out of breath, after sprinting from the hospital room. He had never seen Harry like this. Never. So.. open. Emotionally. It killed him inside.  
The fresh, outside air hit his face as he leaned against the hospital building wall, trying to concentrate on his breathing.  
" Hello, Malfoy."  
Draco spun around as he heard a voice, sneering at him from behind. To his disgust, he was faced with Miller Jones, Harry's auror partner. Draco hated him. Miller had always been after Harry. He had been the reason there marriage had came to an end.  
He was standing there, with his brown hair combed into a sickeningly neat pattern. He was wearing a black, fancy dress robe, and holding a huge bunch of yellow tulips. Draco had never though he was good looking at all. His brown eyes were too beady, his nose too big and squashy.  
" What the hell are you doing here?". Draco spat.  
Miller smirked.  
" Here to see Harry of course. Although I could ask you the same question."  
Draco narrowed his eyes.  
" Harry's my-".  
" Your what, Malfoy?". Miller scowled. " Your ex? He's nothing to you anymore. You broke his heart. Deal with it."  
Draco reached for his wand in his pocket.  
" I wouldn't if I were you." Miller said blankly, taking a step closer.  
" Lots of cameras here. Don't want to be seen hexing an Auror, do we?".  
He smiled nastily.  
" See you around, Malfoy. Or not. Don't want you.. disturbing me and Harry." He winked.  
Draco clenched his fists.  
" Burn in hell. Harry could never love you."  
The smile on Millers face vanished.  
" We'll just see about that, won't we Draco?".  
And with that, Miller disappeared.  
Draco huffed slightly, and massaged his neck slightly. He needed to go home. Draco sighed deeply, before apparating away with a crack.


End file.
